As the Sky Turns Red
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: "My owner can give you food! She von't mind!" Tilsit happily turned around, heading for the small house. He soon stopped, looking back at the tom. "Vell? Aren't you coming?" "I'm not allowed to take food from twolegs..." "But, you said your clan needs food! Come on! Ve'll give you and your whole clan the best food! You von't regret it if you take some!"
1. Prologue

**As the Sky Turns Red**

**~Prologue~**

**Nightclan**

**Leader: Moonstar – Black tom with silver eyes **

**Deputy: Skyrunner – White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Bluepelt – Gray-blue she-cat with teal eyes and white tipped paws, ears, and tail. Also has scars over her eyes**

**Warriors: **

**Nightrush – Black tom with green eyes**

**Shadowspirit – Dark gray tom with hazel eyes**

**Iceheart – Light gray tom with icy blue eyes**

**Flameheart – Red-orange tom with red eyes**

**Silentstep – Brown she-cat with golden eyes and is a mute**

**Cloudrunner – White tom with gray eyes**

**Deadsoul – Dark gray tom with black eyes **

**Mistyclaw – Gray she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Queens:**

**Willowclaw – White she-cat with gray eyes**

**Rosepetal – Pale pinkish white she-cat with honey eyes**

**Blacktail – White she-cat with a black tail and blind hazel eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Bravepaw – Red-orange tom with red eyes**

**Silverpaw – Gray she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Nightpaw – Dark gray tom with black stripes on body and black eyes**

**Kits:**

**Foxkit – Orange tom with white underbelly and paws and golden eyes**

**Stonekit – Dark gray tom with gray eyes**

**Ravenkit – Black she-cat with brown eyes**

**Sunkit – Yellow she-cat with honey eyes**

**Elders:**

**Onyxfoot – Dark gray tom with darker gray paws and red eyes**

**Honeyfang – Brown she-cat with blind hazel eyes**

**Foxtail – Orange tom with black tipped ears and paws and green eyes**

**Riverrush – Pale gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Snowclan**

**Leader: Coldstar – Pure white she-cat with bright aqua eyes**

**Deputy: Tailwhip – Brown tom with honey eyes**

**Medicine cat: Whitepool – White tom with blind white eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Skytail – White tom with green eyes**

**Blackclaw – Black tom with black claws and green eyes**

**Flametail – Orange tom with flame-like tail and red eyes**

**Waterpelt – Silky gray tom with blue eyes**

**Cloudpelt – White she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Badgerfang – Black and white she-cat with scars all over body and brown eyes**

**Queens: **

**Moonheart – Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Goldenclaw – Yellow she-cat with yellow claws and green eyes**

**Leafrush – Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Tinypaw – Small black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hazelpaw – Brown she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Stonepaw – Gray tom with amber eyes**

**Kits: **

**Foxkit – Orange tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Lightkit – Yellow she-cat with blue eyes**

**Shadowkit – Black tom with gray eyes**

**Elders: **

**Slickpelt – Gray tom with red blind eyes**

**Strays**

**Song – White tom with black ears, paws, tail, and black around his brown eyes**

**Spitz – Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Spotz – Light gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Yumi – Black she-cat with violet eyes**

**Lightening – White tom with golden eyes**

**Sonne – Yellow tom with golden eyes**

**Lyric – Dark gray she-cat with sad blue eyes**

**Firefly – Orange she-cat with teal eyes**

**Grim – Black she-cat with red eyes and scar over mouth and throat**

**Zavid – White tom with red right eye and blue left eye. Also wears a gray scarf, and at the end of it has the pattern of the Russian flag on it**

**Lev – Redish white tom with icy blue eyes and scar over right eye**

**Robin – Gray, dark gray, and white tom with orange eyes**

**Kittypets**

**Blossom – Bright pink she-cat (dyed) with bright blue eyes and diamond collar**

**Lutz – White tom with red eyes**

**Zora – Gray she-cat with honey eyes**

**Sebastian – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Marshmallow – White tom with violet eyes and pink and blue stripped collar**

**Others**

**Tilsit – White ferret with red eyes**

**Skully – White rabbit with brown eyes**

**Twolegs**

**Jennifer – Pale white female with greenish hazel eyes, black hair, navy blue glasses, and a scar over her right eye. Wears a white hoodie with bloody red stripes on it and black strings, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and silver dog tags.**

**Sparrow – Pale white male with black and violet eyes, and black hair. Wears a cherry red hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black choker with a skull on it. **

**Flavia – Tan female with pink eyes and aqua hair. Wears a bright pink t-shirt that stops at her stomach, bright blue shorts, and pink heels. Also wears a golden locket, multiple bracelets, and a heart ring on her right hand. **

.-'XXX'-.

The sun slowly rose in the sky, turning it that beautiful pink, orange, purple, and light blue color. The first to awake was Nightclan's best warrior, Deadsoul. He happily padded out of the warrior's den, looking up at the morning sky.

"Ah. Another beautiful morning!" he mewed to himself, stretching to rid his tiredness, claws digging into the earth. "Might as well go out hunting! I'm sure everyone would like a few mice or birds this morning~!"

Deadsoul took a look around before quickly exiting camp. Moonstar, Nightclan's leader, never liked any cat going out hunting alone. He always said that if something happened, no one would know. But, Deadsoul didn't really care. He did this every morning, and nothing ever happened!

"Hey there, Deadsoul!" Spoke too soon! Turning to look at the border the separated Nightclan and Snowclan was Badgerfang. Deadsoul smiled at the she-cat. Despite the clans usually being at war with each other, Deadsoul and Badgerfang got along pretty well. Deadsoul would even go as far to say he liked her!

"Oh, good morning, Badgerfang! Sleep well?" Deadsoul mewed, sitting in front of the she-cat, making sure not to cross the border.

"Sure did! How 'bout you?"

"Just fine, thanks!"

"What're you doin' up so early? Never thought I'd see you at the sun's first light! If anything, I would've thought I would've seen Skyrunner out here!"

"I always wake up this early. What's your excuse?"

"My brother kicked me in his sleep. I couldn't go back sleep so I decided to go out huntin'!"

"Haha, that's nice!"

"Hey, Deadsoul. Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure! We are friends, after all!"

"Friends? Really?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome! Well, since we're friends, I need to tell ask ya somethin'! I was wonderin' if you wanna be... um..." _'Please say mate!'_ Deadsoul thought, waiting for the she-cat to finish. Though it'd be wrong, he didn't care. He really liked her. _'I don't care we're in different clans, I just wanna be your mate! PLEASE BADGERFANG!'_

"Well, if you wanted to be so close that we wouldn't fight in battle?" _'WHAT?!'_ Well, there went Deadsoul's hopes and dreams.

"Er... sure! I like that sound of that!" He gave her a smile. He couldn't be completely sad. At least if they ever met on the battle field, they wouldn't have to go against each other!

"Yay~!" The she-cat jumped up in pure delight before looking down at the border that divided them. Hm... divided...

"What are you doing?" Deadsoul watched as Badgerfang crossed the border, a smile on her black and white face.

"C'mon! Since we're best friends, let's go huntin' together! It'll be fun~!" And with that, Badgerfang started to trot off down Nightclan path, looking left and right. _'I shouldn't be doing this...'_ Deadsoul thought, chasing after her. _'But I am!'_

Badgerfang and Deadsoul laughed, sitting on the edge of the lake, talking to one another. Right now, both felines were outside of Nightclan and Snowclan territory.

"What do you think our leaders would say if they saw us together?" Deadsoul asked with a smile as he looked over at the she-cat.

"They'd probably give us a lecture about betraying the warrior code or somethin' like that!" she laughed, looking behind her. She thanked Starclan no cat heard that.

"Probably! They're so strict!" he mewed, giving a soft chuckle at the end.

"Yeah! I wish they'd be like us!" Badgerfang looked into the water, something catching her eye. What was it? Wait... was that a...

"FISH!" Badgerfang yowled, diving into the water, not caring her fur got wet. "COME TO ME!"

"Badgerfang!" Deadsoul watched as the she-cat tried to claw the fish. She soon succeeded, throwing the fish onto land next to Deadsoul, who quickly moved out of the way.

"I win!" Badgerfang yowled in victory, jumping out of the water, shaking dry. Deadsoul cringed as drops of water landed on his dark gray fur.

"Congratulations, Badgerfang. You managed to catch a fish," he mewed, smiling at her.

"'Cause I'm awesome~!" she sang, prancing around a bit.

"Ew! What's that smell?!" The two warriors looked down the rocky path, finding a she-cat looking at them in disgust.

"You!" Badgerfang hissed, giving the pink feline a weird look that read 'What're you going to do?'.

"How dare you, you stupid stray!" she snarled. Badgerfang just laughed.

"'Stray'? You're talking to the wrong cat!" The warrior sniffed the air, shaking her head in disgust. "Ugh! You're a kittypet!"

"What do you mean, 'kittypet'?! I'm a pure breed!"

"No. You're a snobby kittypet! GET OUT OF HERE!" Badgerfang went towards the lake, took her paw, and splashed the water out, hitting the she-cat dead on.

"EW! LAKE WATER! TOTALLY GROSS!" The pink cat shook her coat, turning around and running off.

"Badgerfang? Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Deadsoul asked, tilting his head.

"Nope!" Badgerfang happily turned to face her friend, showing him she regretted nothing. The tom shrugged, turning back to the path that led to Nightclan.

"I suppose I should get back. They might be worried," he mewed sadly.

"Aw! Well, I hope to see you soon, Deadsoul!" Badgerfang smiled as the other warrior flicked his tail to say goodbye and padded away. _'Such a different tom... I like 'em~!'_

"AH!" Badgerfang flinched as she felt something wet and squishy hit her pelt. She looked down, seeing it was a rotten tomato.

"Oh, hell no!" Badgerfang looked at the rocky path, seeing it was the kittypet. She sat there, giggling. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

"Eek! Stay away!"


	2. Territory

**As the Sky Turns Red**

**~Chapter 1: Territory~**

It was the middle of October, and Coldstar, leader of Snowclan, was muttering to herself about what little food they had. She slowly padded out of camp, telling her deputy, Tailwhip, to watch over everyone. With no questions asked, the she-cat left Snowclan.

Coldstar slowly padded down the dirt path, her head hanging low. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in over three days. She left what food they had for her clan. She didn't want to watch them suffer. She would fine, anyways, right?

"Hey! Who are you?!" Coldstar looked up, seeing a white tom sitting there, his red eyes holding nothing but anger. A chill went down Coldstar's spin as the German accent hit her ears.

"I am Coldstar. What's your name?" she asked, her voice soft, not wanting to anger him. He seemed to glare at her.

"Lutz," he replied, ears flattened against his ear before he snarled out: "Jetzt verlassen mein Eigentum, bevor ich dich zu verletzen!"

"I-I'm sorry! I don't k-know what you're saying!" Coldstar cried, backing away slowly. Lutz got up, following her. Before he could get any closer, a gray she-cat jumped in front of him.

"Bruder, halt!" she hissed, glaring at him. "You're scaring her!"

"She shouldn't be on our property then!" he snarled. With a small 'humph', the she-cat turned to face Coldstar.

"Please forgive my bruder for vhat he's done! He's not the friendliest vhen he sees strays on our property!" Coldstar looked at the feline, before glaring at her.

"Wait... _your_ property?! If anything, you're on Snowclan territory!" she hissed, now noticing the sent of her clan. Lutz laughed, unfazed by the she-cat's outburst.

"Are you really vanting to fight? Because if so, I'll gladly grant your vish!" he meowed, showing Coldstar his claws that were stained red.

"Please, just leave! I don't vant to see an innocent cat get killed for making a stupid mistake!"

"Zora, stay out of this!"

"I am not going anywhere! This is my territory! You kittypets leave!"

"Mund halten!" Zora turned around and lunged at Coldstar, her teeth sinking her flesh, blood staining white fur. Coldstar let out a yowl in pain, slashing Zora off her. After seeing Zora fall to the ground, Lutz got involved. He ended fight quickly. He grabbed Coldstar's throat and threw her into a tree.

"Und stay over there, you beknackt!" he snarled. With that, he turned around, helped Zora up, and walked away. Coldstar laid there, feeling ashamed. _'That could've went better...'_ she thought as she slowly picked herself up.

_CRUNCH!_

Coldstar jumped back slightly as she watched a blue jay land in front of her. She looked up, seeing a tom jump down. He looked at her, his orange eyes showing nothing but happiness.

"Ahoj~!" he mewed happily, a large smile on his face. "I am Robin, servant of Sparrow! Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Coldstar. Nice to meet you!" she replied, giving him a small smile back. "Um... who's Sparrow?"

"Oh, he's my master! He's very nice to me!" he explained, bouncing up and down. "He always gives me the best food! Takový úžasný pán je!"

"So... a twoleg owns you?" Robin continued to smile.

"... I don't know what a twoleg is!" he laughed, still continuing to bounce. Coldstar sighed.

"Well, he is human, correct?" The tom nodded happily. "Well, he's a twoleg!"

"Oh, so humans are twolegs? AWESOME~!" Coldstar cringed at the tom's loud meow, but continued to smile at him. Though he was a kittypet, he was very nice... and hyper... and loud...

"Robin! Můj přítel, kde jsi? Přijďte Hom!" Robin turned around, looking down the a cement path, his smile growing larger.

"Oh! I have to get home! Goodbye, Coldstar! Have a nice night!" Robin started to trot towards him, tail held high.

"Wait! Your bird!" she called to him, remembering the blue jay.

"That's for you, krásný!" he replied, disappearing into the darkness. Though Coldstar didn't understand the last word, she understood the first three. With a smile, she picked the bird up in her mouth and padded back towards camp. Though she could've done without Lutz and Zora, she had to admit, it was nice to come out.

Returning back to camp, nearly every member greeted Coldstar, happy she was still alive. Whitepool, Snowclan's medicine cat, quickly dressed Coldstar's wounds as Tailwhip took the blue jay and put it in the fresh kill pile.

"Coldstar! What happened?!" Badgerfang entered camp, and rushed over to her leader, looking at her with worry.

"Just a little fight is all," she mewed quietly, a smile on her face.

"Who was it? I'll kill 'em!" she snarled, claws digging into the earth.

"Don't worry, Badgerfang. They aren't worth it!" she replied. The warrior stared at Coldstar before sighing.

"Fine. But I'll find out who it was and kill 'em anyways..." Badgerfang whispered the last part to herself before walking away to join her friends.

"She really is loyal," Whitepool meowed, watching the female warrior chat away to the others. "It's nice to know she would never betray us!"

"Yes, it is," Coldstar smiled at Badgerfang. She could trust her. One hundred percent.

.-'XXX-'.

The night dragged on. One last patrol of the border, and Tailwhip would go back to camp to sleep. He honestly wanted to leave now, but then again, his clan came before sleep.

As he made his way around Snowclan's territory, he noticed movement. Looking closer, he saw it was orange she-cat. She seemed to also be hunting a mouse.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Tailwhip snarled in anger. The she-cat looked at him, the mouse scurrying away in complete fear. "You can't hunt here!"

"I do what I want, bitch!" she replied, giving him a look that said 'I don't really care'. If she had fingers, Tailwhip thought she would've snapped them like twolegs did sometimes.

"GET OFF SNOWCLAN'S TERRITORY!" he yowled. With that, he lunged forward, tackling the she-cat. She grunted, kicking him off.

"Idiota! The mouse got away!" she hissed, trying to clawing at his face. "Because of you, I'm going to go hungry tonight! Grazie mille, è stupido tom!"

"It's your fault! You shouldn't be here!" he growled, lashing his claws out and hitting her shoulder, making her hiss in pain.

"I can be wherever I please!" And with that, she gave another claw that hit Tailwhip in the face and walked away... well, strutted away. She seemed so... full of herself.

"What's up with Snowclan and getting attacked today? It's like we can't even hunt without finding some cat on our territory!" Tailwhip mewed softly, frowning as he watched the she-cat disappear into the darkness.


	3. Stories

**As the Sky Turns Red**

**~Chapter 2: Stories~**

The sun slowly started to set, ending the long day once more. Slickpelt sniffed the air, knowing there wasn't much food.

"Slickpelt?" The tom twitched his ears, hearing his favorite kit, Shadowkit. "May I hear a story?"

"A story, eh?" The kit nodded, making the blind tom chuckle. The elder already knew the kit's actions and responses to everything. "Okay, then. What story do you have in mind?"

"Um... do you remember ever being friends with other animals, like rabbits or ferrets?" he asked. Slickpelt cocked his head.

"What do you mean, Shadowkit?" he asked. The kit tensed slightly.

"Like, have you ever spoke to any other animal who was our pray, but let them go because you became friends?" Slickpelt laughed at his.

"What? You became friends with food?"

"No!" Though Slickpelt could hear through Shadowkit's lie, he decided to stop. He knew the young tom was peaceful, and knowing this made the elder feel happiness.

"Well, there was once I came in contact with a ferret... yes, I do believe it was a ferret..." Slickpelt thought back to the day he met the weird animal. Though it wasn't... normal to talk to prey, Slickpelt actually enjoyed the little creature's company for the short amount of time. "Well, come here, Shadowkit! I'll tell you the story!"

"Yay~!" The midnight kit hopped over, laying in front of Slickpelt, a large smile on his face.

"Now, if I remember, it was a few nights before I went blind..."

_~Slickpelt padded through the woods, his red eyes scanning the forest. He gave a small sigh as he didn't see any prey. _

"_Snowclan has a lot," he mewed softly to himself, remembering the large pile of food back at camp. "But soon, it will all be eaten, and we'll starve... I can't let that happen!"_

"_Hold still, stupid rat!" Slickpelt froze. That voice. It didn't belong to any other cat, and it was a bit squeaky. He smiled, following the voice, being completely silent. As he got closer, he saw it was a black and white ferret with red eyes, his teeth clamped down on a large rat. Slickpelt licked his lips. A ferret and a rat! What a beautiful way to return to camp with! Before he could attack, the ferret raised his head, sniffing the air as his kept his paw on the dead rodent. _

"_I can smell you!" the ferret spoke, a German accent coating his voice. "Come on out!"_

_Slickpelt lunged forward, but landed a few inches away from the ferret._

"_Hello," he mewed, smiling at the smaller creature in front of him, curing his lips back to show off his sharp teeth. The ferret looked at the tom, unfazed. _

"_Hallo, cat. How are you this night?" he asked, tilting his head a bit, paw remaining on the rat who had passed on long ago. _

"_Hmm... fine, I suppose. And you, ferret?" he replied, now sitting up straight. Why was this ferret acting so friendly towards him? Shouldn't he be scared._

"_Vell, it's a beautiful night out, and I vas just returning home. Unfortunately, this dumm Krieg decided to try and steal the food I vas saving for my son!" he growled, glaring at the dead rat. As Slickpelt looked closer, he could see that the rat held a small handkerchief in its jaws. He could now smell the scent of bread, grapes, and... was that some apple?_

"_Really?" The ferret nodded, removing his paw. _

"_Sadly, ja. If you vant the rat, you can have it! I just vant vat's mine," he spoke, taking the folded up handkerchief from the dead rat. Slickpelt smiled, picking the rat up in his jaws. "By zee vay, I am Saxony."_

"_Slickpelt, at your service!" he mewed in response, his voice a bit muffled by the mouse. The ferret smiled, nodding his head._

"_Pleased to meet you, Mr. Slickpelt," Getting a better grip on the handkerchief, Saxony got on his hind legs and motioned his right paw, as if to wave. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Slickpelt! Have a nice night!"_

_Slickpelt watched Saxony scamper off. The tom smiled, walking back to cat, the rat clenched tightly in his jaws. Now, Snowclan had a bit more food.~_

"Wow!" Shadowkit smiled, his gray eyes fixed on the elder. "Did you ever see Saxony again?"

"Actually, I did. And I met his son, too!" he replied happily, a smile forming on his face. "His name is Tilsit. Haha. Do you know what Saxony and Tilsit are?"

"Um... ferrets?" the kit answered, a bit unsure. The elder shook his head.

"Though that's what they _are_, their names mean something different!" he explained, making Shadowkit tilt his head. "Saxony is actually this city in Germany. And Tilsit was also a city in Prussia!"

"Germany? Prussia? What's that?" Shadowkit asked. He had never heard of these places before.

"Germany and Prussia are these places called countries!" he paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, except for Prussia. Saxony said it doesn't exist anymore..."

"What?! Why?!" Why wouldn't a country exist? It was there for a reason, so why did it go away?

"Well, Saxony said something about other countries taking pieces of it... I'm not too sure. Sorry, Shadowkit," The kit sighed quietly. He wished he could learn more about these countries, and how Prussia disappeared... or was ripped apart by other countries. It sounded all so interesting!... and a bit scary. "But, I do think I caught the sent of Tilsit one day!"

"Really?! Where?"

"On the boarder of Snowclan territory. I was taking a walk one day, and smelled his sent. I spoke to him, too. He said he lived by the old fallen tree, in a cabin with a twoleg, who is very nice. Maybe when you're older, I'll take you there."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's past your bedtime!"

"Aw, but Slickpelt!"

"No excuses! Now, go to sleep, kit. If you want, I can tell you a story about a rabbit I met. She also had a son, who lives with Tilsit!"

"Wow! Really?!"

"Yep! Now, off to your nest! Come back tomorrow after you've eaten!" Shadowkit nodded, saying goodbye to Slickpelt and padding off. Though, he didn't go to sleep. Instead, once he was sure no cat was awake, he left camp. He wanted to meet Tilsit, and learn more about these 'countries'. He also wanted to see if he could meet that rabbit Slickpelt was talking about.


End file.
